The present invention concerns an electroluminescence multi-color display device (hereinafter referred to as an EL multi-color display device) and a method of manufacturing thereof.
EL multi-color display devices are generally grouped into those having luminescence layers of different luminescent colors disposed in a two dimensional manner and those disposed in three dimensional manner. Generally, the latter structure is excellent in view of the resolution power. The method of disposing the luminescence layers in three dimensional manner is further divided generally into two methods. One of them is a method of laminating EL elements having different luminescence colors in the three dimensional manner on one identical substrate, whereas the other of them is a method of preparing EL elements of respective colors on different substrates and appending them with each other.
When comparing both of them in view of the manufacturing method, although the latter method with less number of films to be formed on one substrate is excellent in view of the step of forming films on the glass substrate, it is necessary to dispose a spacer between each of the substrates in the actual mounting step in the display device for avoiding the contact between each of the EL elements upon appending the EL elements prepared on the respective substrates in the latter method. On the other hand, the spacer is not required in the former method.
In the prior art, easy manufacture upon film formation, that is, the step of actual mounting in the display device of appending different EL display panels to each other in the latter method has not yet been simplified.
Further, in a display device of a structure having two appended EL panels on the premise of the line sequential driving, when manufacturing a device adapted to be driven using corresponding electrodes on scanning side between the two EL panels in common, lead electrodes connected to the electrodes on the scanning side of respective EL panels are respectively connected in common upon mounting a driving device in the prior art method. However, this method involves a problems that the connection step for the electrode is complicated.